USP .45
The Heckler & Koch 'USP .45 ' ("Universale Selbstladepistole" or "Universal Self-Loading Pistol") is the .45 ACP version of the USP. The USP .45 is based on the Mark 23 handgun in service with some USSOCOM personnel. However, most Mark 23's sit in armory rooms, unused, due to the pistol's shear size and weight. The 9mm version of the USP is in use with the German Army as the P8. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer It is the only pistol available with a silencer. The unsuppressed version appears in F.N.G, Crew Expendable, and Charlie Don't Surf. The suppressed version appears in All Ghillied Up, One Shot, One Kill, Ultimatum, All In, No Fighting In The War Room, and Mile High Club. Multiplayer The USP .45 is frequently used in multiplayer because of its range and fairly high magazine capacity. It has 5 more rounds than the M1911 (in single player, 4 more than in multiplayer) as well as slightly greater range, but it has slightly greater recoil. Due to its range, it is the second most powerful pistol behind the Desert Eagle. Its one major flaw, however, is its hip fire accuracy being much lower than the other pistols while moving. While stationary however, the USP .45 has similar accuracy to the M1911. Attachments *Silencer Image:usp_4.png|USP .45 Image:uspiron_4.png|Ironsights Image:uspsil_4.png|Silenced Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer In Single Player, the USP .45 can only be found with the Tactical Knife attachment, in both suppressed and unsuppressed versions. Multiplayer The USP .45 largely retains its low hipfire accuracy while maintaining longer range than the M9. With the removal of the M1911 from multiplayer, the contrast of better aiming down the sights and better hipfire for pistols is even greater in Modern Warfare 2. It is actually a fairly useful Multiplayer weapon, as it has low recoil so you can fire many accurate shots. It is especially useful with the FMJ attachment and/or Stopping Power. In the Multiplayer the USP .45 has the same damage stats as the M9. This is unrealistic because the M9 fires a 9mm round which has less stopping power compared to the .45 caliber round fired by the USP .45. Due to this, the M9 is arguably better, especially with its much larger magazine capacity. Attachments *FMJ *Silencer *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Extended Magazines File:Usp.jpg|The USP.45 File:USP_.45_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight File:USP_.45_tactical_knife_6.jpg|Tactical knife Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The USP .45 appears as a default sidearm in most missions in the American campaign and is only found unsuppressed. It is the exact same as the console version, but it holds 15 rounds opposed to 12. It seems to have no recoil at all though. File:USP.45_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The USP .45 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized File:USP.45_MW_Mobilized_Inventory_Icon.jpg|Inventory Icon Video thumb|300px|left Trivia *The USP .45 in Call of Duty 4 has an AN/PEQ-6 LAM, which is purely cosmetic and cannot be used. The LAM itself was designed for the Mk. 23 and was compatible with that model only. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, the LAM is swapped out from the Mk 23 model to H&K Universal Tactical Light II, which is compatible with the USP. This is most likely used to make the player know that it's a USP and not an M9. *With Akimbo attached to this weapon, melee will always look as if you are stabbing someone, even against walls and teammates. Also, the melee is faster than normal with Akimbo. *The USP .45 in Modern Warfare 2 resembles a USP Compact Tactical, a weapon designed for use in the United States special forces. This pistol offers all the benefits of the full size USP Tactical .45, but in a more concealable package. *The in-game USP always fires from decocked hammer. This indicates that the in-game model uses either a variant 5 trigger or is double action only. *The USP on the multiplayer title-screen is equipped a pistol lanyard; this makes the weapon more difficult for hostile personnel to grab and use, and facilitates weapon retention. Models used in-game do not feature a pistol lanyard. *The USP .45's iron sights are incorrect when using the Tactical Knife attachment. *In Modern Warfare 2's Singleplayer missions the USP.45 is always equipped with a tactical knife, even if picked up from the ground, or even in "No Russian" *The USP.45 Veteran and Marksman II challenges only say USP instead of USP.45. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:German Weapons Category:Multiplayer